My Heart Will Always Be the B-Side to My Tongue
My Heart Will Always Be the B-Side to My Tongue is the third EP by American rock band Fall Out Boy. It was released on May 18, 2004 through Fueled by Ramen. Contents It was released as a Digipak CD while the band was recording their major label debut album From Under the Cork Tree (2005) for Island Records. The CD is packaged with a bonus DVD, featuring the background of the band, music videos for "Dead on Arrival" and "Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy", an acoustic performance and more extras. The CD features a total of five tracks; two new acoustic songs, two acoustic versions, and a cover. The name refers to the B-side of a gramophone record. "Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy" from the band's 2003 album, Take This to Your Grave, was re-recorded in acoustic version. The band's following third album From Under the Cork Tree contains an electric album version of "Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner", and a demo of "My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon" with electric instrumentation is a bonus track on From Under the Cork Tree (Limited "Black Clouds and Underdogs" Edition). The new track "'It's Not a Side Effect of the Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love'" takes its name from a lyric in theDavid Bowie song "Station to Station". A cover of the Joy Division song "Love Will Tear Us Apart" is also included. There is also hidden footage of the band on the eye of the angel in the main menu. Reception The EP debuted at No. 153 on the Billboard 200, Fall Out Boy's first entry on that chart (their next entry week would be at No. 9 with From Under the Cork Tree). It also peaked at No. 5 on the Billboard Heatseeker Albums and No. 10 on the Billboard Independent Albums. By February 2006, the EP had sold over 79,000 copies. The artwork was designed by Jacob Bannon, vocalist of the hardcore band Converge. A Clandestine Industry Presents: Release The Bats DVD was released in 2005 with additional content not released on My Heart...EP Track listing Clandestine Industry Presents: Release The Bats A Clandestine Industry Presents: Release The Bats DVD was released in 2005, containing footage mostly shot with during the making of the My Heart Will Always Be the B-Side to My Tongue DVD but "deemed unfit". It provides a "closer look at the band’s inner circle". Includes footage encompassing the early years, backstage antics, reckless stunts, and live footage of Armor For Sleep and Gym Class Heroes. Also contains clips from Fall Out Boy in Japan, their summer tour and the near riot during their Detroit performance at Warped Tour in 2004. A clip of the short video Bedussy from Release The Bats appeared at the end of the band's 2015 music video for "Irresistible". The EP debuted at No. 153 on the Billboard 200, Fall Out Boy's first entry on that chart (their next entry week would be at No. 9 with From Under the Cork Tree). It also peaked at No. 5 on the Billboard Heatseeker Albums and No. 10 on the Billboard Independent Albums.2 By February 2006, the EP had sold over 79,000 copies.3 The artwork was designed by Jacob Bannon, vocalist of the hardcore band Converge.4 A Clandestine Industry Presents: Release The Bats DVD was released in 2005 with additional content not released on My Heart...EP''The EP debuted at No. 153 on the ''Billboard 200, Fall Out Boy's first entry on that chart (their next entry week would be at No. 9 with From Under the Cork Tree). It also peaked at No. 5 on the Billboard Heatseeker Albums and No. 10 on the Billboard Independent Albums.2 By February 2006, the EP had sold over 79,000 copies.3 The artwork was designed by Jacob Bannon, vocalist of the hardcore band Converge.4 A Clandestine Industry Presents: Release The Bats DVD was released in 2005 with additional content not released on My Heart...EP The EP debuted at No. 153 on the Billboard 200, Fall Out Boy's first entry on that chart (their next entry week would be at No. 9 with From Under the Cork Tree). It also peaked at No. 5 on the Billboard Heatseeker Albums and No. 10 on the Billboard Independent Albums.2 By February 2006, the EP had sold over 79,000 copies.3 The artwork was designed by Jacob Bannon, vocalist of the hardcore band Converge.4 A Clandestine Industry Presents: Release The Bats DVD was released in 2005 with additional content not released on My Heart...EPCategory:Extended Plays